


Hot and Heavy

by SaltyPaws



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, honestly what is this?, i think thats it, umm stay clean kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaws/pseuds/SaltyPaws
Summary: Brian is horny and Scott is pent up. I wonder what happens next?





	Hot and Heavy

Didn’t matter that his pants were soaked with slick and cum, that he by all rights should feel disgusting and sticky. All that mattered was the rising flush of heat that swamped his insides and made his skin hypersensitive to each and every inch of flesh that connected with Brian. And while Scott may have been startled by the ferocity with which Brian assaulted him, he caught up quickly, hands making quick work of Brian’s ruined jeans and flat-out ripping open his white shirt.

Bit by bit, articles of clothing fell to the ground from their heated grappling, Brian struggling to slip out of his converse without letting his lips leave Scott’s. He ached for Scott’s dick, his cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Brian keened as Scott's lips left his only for teeth to bite into his neck roughly, not breaking the skin but eliciting a fresh set of marks. He tilted his head, giving Scott better access to his throat while his nails raked red lines into Scott's skin. In a whirl, Brian's back hit the wall, head knocking back lightly as their positions were reversed. A feral grin split his lips, gaze flashing challengingly as he leaned in, clutching close.

“Fuck me, Howl. Give me that sore ass,” Brian in a strained voice, hiking one thigh up to hook his heel behind Scott's ass, dragging his wolf closer. Scott growled, rutting his dick against Brian's in a slow grind that had him whimpering. “Don’t say things like that baby. I don’t wanna hurt you.” His voice was a low rasp, almost a whisper, the rumble of it practically vibrating Brian's bones.

Brian felt himself melt a little hearing Scott's voice. He was going to make this the best Scott would ever have. So Brian hiked his other leg up, locking his ankles behind Scott’s back. “Scott. I love you and I think your the best boyfriend in the world. But right now, I need to feel you, and that means letting go. I won’t break Scott.” Brian panted, too far gone to care if his breathy reply sounded like every cheesy porno he’s seen.

Scott stared at Brian like he had given him a precious gift. He nuzzled into Brian's neck, hands on Brian's ass angling him upwards slightly so that he could position his cockhead at the drooling opening. “Brian,” he groaned, tip breaching into his slick passage with relative ease.

Brian's eyes rolled at the feeling. God - it was so good. The first inch or two wasn’t so bad - he couldn’t exactly remember the last time he’d done this - but the deeper Scott sank the more Brian groaned, hips jerking to urge Scott's prick deeper and deeper inside him. By the time Scott was hilted, Brian had gone boneless, eyes crossed with pleasure at the feeling of being stuffed so full.

They breathed together for a moment, foreheads touching as Brian adjusted to the sweet sensation of fullness, and Scott acclimated to the wet heat of Brian's.

It was only a moment, intimate and sweet before Scott was pulling back and driving home again, each thrust slow but firm. It was slow and clumsy, but oh so sweet, and it made Brian groan in frustration, nails biting into Scott’s shoulders as he squirmed against him. “I’m not going to break, Scott,” he growled. It felt damned good, no doubt, but something in Brian didn’t want this slow lovemaking right now. He had a visceral urge to be claimed and marked and fucked into next week.

With a snarl, Brian surged forward, digging his teeth roughly into Scott’s shoulder. “I said fuck me. Give it to me hard. Make me feel, all you have to do is let go-”.

Scott let go

The response was swift, Scott’s hand shot forward, claws wrapping meanly around Brian’s throat and shoving him back against the padded wall- not enough to hurt him (not like he needed to breath)- but shocking him enough to gasp. Ice blue eyes burned into him as Scott’s pace quickened, his thrusts becoming rough and fast. “Do you know how much I love you? Every time I see you, I want to take you away, far away where I can keep you all to myself. Do you know how much control that takes?” He growled, slick squelches accompanying each inward thrust that jarred Brian’s guts and made his toes curl with pleasure.

“I love you, Brian. And you are only going to be mine” Scott’s rasp was low, intense, and Brian nearly could’ve cum from the way it made his guts twist in delight. Who was this Scott?

“C’mon Scott,” Brian panted between moans, clinging loosely to Scott’s broad shoulders. “You make me feel so good. My good boy- oh fu- agh-” Brian’s babbling caused a renewal of energy in Scott, each hard thrust knocking him up against the wall in a rhythmic thumping.

It was rough and feral and everything Brian had been afraid to admit he wanted, and it was so so good.

He was lost in a thick fog when he felt Scott pull out. “Scott, what are you-” he barely finished when he found his mouth covered, Scott’s tongue pushing deep into his - throat? Moaning around it his eyes fluttered. If he didn’t get in control, he was gonna cum from this. 

The room whirled, and he found himself with his back against Scott’s muscular hairy chest. Brian groaned. “Don’t toss me like a playtoy Scott.”

“Oh, but you’re my playtoy.” Scott chuckled and carried the zombie over to a bench in front of the wall mirror. Scott’s hands went from Brian ’s thighs to under his knees, spreading his legs for him as the zombies' hands came up to grasp at the base of Scott’s neck. Scott gently nuzzled Brian’s ear. “Scott, if you don’t hurry up...” Royal blue eyes met black in the mirror. Brian already looked so wrecked. Face was indeed red, and the color was quickly spreading to his chest, faint but noticeable on the green. The body blushing was a personal favorite of Scott’s. His hole gaped and fluttered with his breaths, closing on the air.

Scott was in heaven.

He couldn’t take it anymore. His eyes still on Brian’s he gently lowered his boyfriend a bit, the tip of his dick poking just a few inches off where it needed to be. Brian’s breath caught in his throat as Scott nibbled his ear, shifted their positioning a little and nudged the hole just enough for the tiniest bit of tip to slip in. A needy whine escaped the zombie, his mouth falling open slightly as his brows furrowed together.

Scott thrust shallowly, the feeling already overwhelming with as Brian bounced slightly in his arms in an attempt to sink it in further, “Scott please.” He breathed, “Please, please, give me it. Please, Scott, please.” Scott looked at the dazed and wondrous expression on his love's face. He wanted him to always feel like that.

Brian smiled through his haze, a full-toothed smile that made Scott’s heart jump in a funny way, “C’mon wolfy, let’s play.”

Scott melted- groaning into Brian's neck, before gently bringing him down and impaled him on his dick.

Brian gasped loudly, his eyes closing tightly at the burn that engulfed his body but the gasp was followed quickly by a filthy moan. It started out as mostly air, but as Scott began to shallowly thrust his ten inches into his husband, they quickly turned louder. 

“Look at yourself, baby,” Scott muttered, pressing his lips to the crook of Brian’s neck, just above the bite from before. Brian did, his eye opening only for another filthy moan to escape him at the sight.

There he was, the Brian Green, the kid who didn’t socialize with anyone aside from his friends, spread out like a whore as his boyfriend fucked into him with thrusts that were quickly becoming fast and rough. His face and chest red with blush, his arms behind his head to grip at the back of Scott’s neck, his fingernails digging into the flesh and hair it found there. His brow furrowed from the pleasure he felt, reflex tears in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. His eyes traveled down to his weeping cock, dripping heavily with precum as he was fucked hard. His sights traveled down further, down to where he and Scott were joined and his eyes stayed there, almost like he was mesmerized-- which he was. Scott could easily go in all ten inches, and he did so with sharp jerks of his hips. 

“You like that baby?” Scott whispered, “You want me to pound you till you feel for days?” Brian ’s breathing was getting more ragged. For Brian to see everything Scott saw, for him to be able to watch as Scott did as he pistoned in and out of his fucking glorious hole. Scott wasn’t faring much better, his thrusts were easily becoming more hectic as his hands tightly gripped at the back of his love’s knees.

He shifted slightly, and Brian jerked with a loud cry of pleasure. Scott continued to aim for that exact same spot, going faster, rougher, harder… Brian’s fingernails were biting at the skin in the back of his neck, but he relished in the feeling. He loved the feeling of Brian’s nails clawing at him because he simply couldn’t take how much pure pleasure he was getting.

Brian was shaking, his breaths coming out in rough, broken pants as a sheer coat of sweat covered him. His head tossed back in forth as he tried to comprehend the pleasure building so quickly deep in his belly, but his eyes never left where Scott was fucking into him like an animal. “S-so fucking c-close, oh my God, so f-f-fucking good, I-I can’t-” he broke off into broken words completely broken by his pants and moans. Scott could feel himself getting closer as well. His thrusts were anything but steady now, and his eyes met Brian’s in the mirror. Brian’s didn’t meet his, his eyes still locked on that one spot, and so with a sly smirk and a hard grunt, Scott opened his mouth and closed his mouth right on the muscle of Brian’s neck, and hard. 

With a bestial snarl, Scott shoved up deep, the bulge at the base of his cock shoving into Brian’s puffy, abused hole and started to swell further as Scott came, shuddering through his climax. The overwhelming attack on both his neck and hole startled Brian into a silent gasp, head tipping back against the wall as he felt stuffed and stretched with each centimeter that the knot bulged. It was the thick, hot flood of cum into his belly that set off his own orgasm, cock pulsing and shooting stripes in front of them onto the mirror, his balls twitching as Scott kept cumming.

Giving out wrecked little whimpers, Brian went limp, leaning back into Scott’s chest and feeling himself shiver from exhaustion.

Brian was almost afraid to move, lest everything Scott had stuffed in him began to squirt out, but the Alpha’s knot did what it was intended to do, the tie holding firm between them, only the tiniest bit of fluid leaking out around it.

Maybe it was the hormones talking, but Brian figured he just might be in love.

Brian turned confused when Scott began to whine in his ear. “One more, please. One more time.” The small thrusting that came moved everything inside of Brian, and found himself hardening despite his bodies protest. 

“Sco- Scott, wai- Agh!” 

He was cut off by a particularly vicious thrust and found himself unable to communicate with the others that followed. 

….

It was brutal. By the time there was enough cum leaking out of his hole and absolutely everywhere else, he was so delirious with pleasure that he’d lost track of how many he’d managed to cum. His belly was nearly empty, though, the swell of cum all but gone. Brian’s head lolled against Scott’s chest, cheek mashed against the thick furry column of his neck, though Scott didn’t seem to mind that he was smearing tears and drool all over his skin.

“You’re doing so well,” Scott said, so proudly it made Brian’s chest ache. He was still working at Brian’s cock, working the silky foreskin up and over the head in slow, gentle movements. Brian had gone soft a while ago, but every thrust by Scott against his prostate sent a dry orgasm rippling through him. His limbs felt heavy and leaden with pleasure, eyelids fluttering. His hole was so loose and sloppy at this point that it felt like the rest of him would slide out.

“I think this is the last one.” Brian snorted and jerked slightly, realizing he’d dozed off in Scott’s arms, then groaned as he felt one more pulse of warmth. It gushed out easily and drooped down to join the puddle on the floor, and that was that; the ordeal was over.

“Um, Bri, baby?” Scott murmured from his nuzzling in Brian’s neck.

“...yeah?” Came a thoroughly fucked out reply.

“I love you.”

“Me too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day we'll have a story. But not today.


End file.
